


Establishing her Territory

by Shinedown204



Series: Morgan and Artoria smut and fluff stories [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Jealous sex, Possessive Artoria, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: It seems that no matter where these two go they always seem to attract prying eyes especially when they go out to bars.
Relationships: Morgan le Fay (Fate)/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer, Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Series: Morgan and Artoria smut and fluff stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985720
Kudos: 54





	Establishing her Territory

**Author's Note:**

> If I were you I’d listen to this while reading and have it on loop, at least when they fuck.
> 
> https://youtu.be/cChyUlnN_dA

Today was Saturday and you know what that means to party like animals until you get so drunk you somehow end up on the side of the river. Anyway, today was that type of day for the two married Pendragons. Morgan wanted to go out dancing and Artoria obliged.

They decided on going to one of the private clubs where only members could enter, large crowded public ones weren’t really their forte. They were just finished up getting dressed and putting on makeup, well at least Morgan was Artoria never understood makeup it was too...well let’s just say she doesn’t have the patience for it.

Though, she did let Morgan put makeup on her once just to try it out and she didn’t like it. It felt weird and her face was all itchy from it. Artoria got her best looking suit on for tonight. It had been a while since they’ve gone clubbing and they needed this. 

Artoria pulled on a blue blazer, the final piece of her suit. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail differentiating from her usual bun. 

She looked at her watch, Morgan had been in the bathroom for 20 minutes doing makeup even though she’s insisted that she looked just as beautiful if not even more beautiful without it. Artoria paced around in their bedroom waiting for her wife to finish up, maybe she lost too much track of time because she only stopped pacing when she heard Morgan clear her throat. She turned her head and felt something stir in her nether regions. Morgan came out with a skin-tight black dress. black fur scarf, black high heels, thigh highs, and some freshly painted black nails.

Artoria gulped. her wife knew what to wear to get her feeling this way. Morgan seemed to like making her feel this way evident from the smirk on her lips. For taking so long to do makeup there was actually very little of it, only a little eyeliner and some red lipstick which Artoria appreciated, she didn't like it when she covered up her natural beauty. 

"I remember you being the one beckoning me to hurry up so are we going or what?" she teased playfully knowing full well of the state her hubby was in.

"Oh erm...sorry," she rubbed the back of her neck before walking up to Morgan and kissing her. It was gladly recuperated, she didn't take it any farther than that for now at least they would have plenty of time for that later. She offered her arm and Morgan looped her around it and snuggled up to it. They arrive and head through the VIP entrance where they get access to the top floor of the club which is also where the good booze is. They seat themselves and flag down the bartender, they order themselves a few drinks.

Artoria was actually pretty good with liquor contrary to Morgan who only settled with a glass of champagne. 

"I'll be back, don't go anywhere." She whispered to her and kissed her cheek before heading off to the bathroom. As soon as Artoria left someone who's been eyeing Morgan finally steps up. His cheeks were red and his pupils were constricted.

"Hey, there pretty lady." he greeted Morgan through the roaring of club music with a drunken slur to his words, her nose scrunched up from the smell of alcohol all over him. She's dealt with idiots like these before some men some women, either way, they're still the same. "Hello there handsome," she said sarcastically though in his drunken state he didn't seem to know or maybe he knew and just pressed on anyway.

"Tell me, what're you doing with her? She ain't got anything you would want." Oh, how he was wrong she bet that Artoria was bigger than him. When he tried to place a hand on her shoulder she pulled away with clear disgust on her face. She usually liked to toy with these drunken idiots and lead them on until Artoria came back or she would shut them down. This one however she wanted to be gone now, she was about to tell him to fuck off but felt a familiar presence behind her. She smirked.

"Actually, you're right she doesn't have something I want," she said turning to the man, she saw the familiar blue blazer in her peripheral vision come closer to them. "I'm not satisfied with what she gives me maybe you could fill in the gap for her?" she sounded suggestive plastering a huge grin on the man who once again tried to reach for her but his hands were stopped. He turned to look at who it was.

"Eh? The hells your problem?" he quickly recognized her as Artoria, "Oh it's you, can't you see she ain't satisfied with ya? I bet I can fill her needs." he snarked to himself, On the inside, she was holding so much back to not wipe this guy with the floor but she kept a cool static face hiding what she really felt.

She shoved his wrist away and he simply laughed still thinking he was gonna get laid. "Got nothing to say? That's what I thought come one sugar I'll show what you've been missing out on." It was this that made Artoria snarl and yank Morgan by her wrist taking her to the bathroom. Morgan looked back at the man with a smirk on her face and gave him a not so apologetic look. As soon as they set foot inside the bathroom their favorite song cigarette before sex started playing but muffled by the quick slam of the door before she was shoved up against the tile wall.

Artoria had a strong almost painful grip on both her shoulders. She pressed their bodies close together so their breasts were touching. Morgan stared up at her husband even with heels on she was still shorter than Artoria. Her hot breath touched the skin of her neck. It made her shiver in her hold she could feel the excitement leaking through her underwear.

When she had first suggested BDSM and rough sex to Artoria she was very hesitant. Although she found it interesting she wasn’t willing to actually try it out until that one night. Before that, she made sure to irritate Artoria as much as possible throughout the day. To her pleasure it worked she got Artoria to use her as a fuck toy. 

It was one of the best nights of her life and she was happy she got to do it with her hubby. After that night Artoria repeated the words sorry and I love you so many times she actually got sick of it for once. She told her it was okay and that she liked it but Artoria still could t bring herself to fully get into character. The following nights would change that eventually, Artoria grew to enjoy it much to Morgan’s joy.

She flinched when a hand touched her damp underwear, she rocked against it desperately but was denied the pleasure when it was pulled away from her. She huffed and whined irritated sparking a breathy and low chuckle from Artoria. She almost screamed out when Artoria's hand came back fast and slapped her clothed pussy. She's never done that before and she didn't want her to stop doing it. Artoria hoisted her into the air and carried her further into the bathroom. Morgan wrapped her legs around her waist.

Artoria plopped her down on the sink counter. Artoria scrunched up her black dress up on her wife’s stomach. She already felt how drenched she was now she wanted to see how drenched she was. She could see the damp spot even on the black set of panties. Artoria slapped her sex again playfully teasing her. She cupped it but didn’t move her hand to stimulate her.

“Just touch me already.”

Morgan rocked her hips against her palm trying to get something out of this until she was stopped by a firm hold on her hip and the hand snaked usurp her throat.

“Those things you said earlier, you were saying that to get under my skin weren’t you?” Morgan smiled innocently, “you wanted me to take you in here.” Artoria's naturally imposing and commanding voice echoed in the restroom. 

“Were you really going to have sex with that man?” Morgan was genuinely taken aback by this. She’s flirted with other people in front of Artoria many times but she always knew she would never go through with it. 

“Answer me.” Her tone was transitioning into **that** tone. Many assumed Morgan to be the jealous one in the relationship but it was actually Artoria she’s just really good at hiding it.

“No.” She answered truthfully, there wouldn’t be anyone else she would fuck. 

“Good,” She whispered against her skin. “You’re mine we both know that.” She sounded more possessive than she usually did not that Morgan minded though because it usually meant her alpha side would come out and she loved to challenge it. 

Artoria nipped at her neck sucking it and sinking her teeth in her flesh. It would be sure to leave a hickey. 

“Nngh...” 

She let go of the skin with a wet pop, just as Artoria was pulling her panties aside so she could feel Morgan’s walls their favorite song came on but it was muffled by the walls. It was almost like a sheer coincidence that the song started playing now as Artoria slowly inserted her slender fingers into her needy slit. 

Morgan gasped feeling the long fingers invade her walls feeling around trying to search for her spots. Her heels dug into the back of Artoria’s hips wanting to feel more contact between their bodies, her arms sprang around her neck to bring their faces together.

Their lips were nearly touching and why not connect them Artoria thought. Their kiss was full of pent up passion she roughly pushed against her wife’s lips trying to mark them too as hers.

Her fingers work magic pushing Morgan to orgasm relatively quickly now sporting an erection that had to be dealt with here and now. The music in the background made this experience a whole lot more erotic they definitely need to try this at home sometimes.

Artoria never bothered to undress Morgan only scrunching up her dress on her stomach. She did away with her pants and boxers finally releasing the mighty sword. 

“Fuck me, Artoria.” She growled and slapped her thigh rather harshly it would’ve left a handprint if not for her thigh highs. She tore away Morgan’s underwear and was pleased by the sight. Instead of shoving herself, she rubbed against her pussy instead.

“Morgan...” she growled lowly, “that’s not my name,” she isn’t usually infatuated with nicknames or pet names but there is one she doesn’t mind but only in bed.

“Please fuck me...daddy,” it made Artoria feral and without further delay, she slammed her hips into Morgan as hard as she could. Mustering her full body weight into it. Morgan bit on her lip to muffle the cry of ecstasy. The music playing in the background while they fucked in the bathroom made the whole scene a lot more erotic.

Artoria is ruthless with her with her thrusts, it actually hurt a little bit but Morgan enjoyed the subtle pain along with the pleasure. 

“This pussy will always be mine right?” She said it again in **that** tone.

“Yes daddy.” Artoria smiles self-satisfied. The music in the background while they fucked was perfect and set the mood perfectly. In their heads they sing along to the lyrics as best they can even through the walls. Morgan moaned loud and proud as if she wanted people to hear her.

Artoria finds her collar bone with her mouth, she sinks her teeth down hoping to leave another marker. Morgan rakes her black nails down Artoria’s back that would’ve left marks if not for her blazer. She still groans and bites down harder. When she pulls back a bruise could be seen with teeth marks engraved in it. 

Both of their breaths are very shallow mainly Artoria’s who’s about to cum and Morgan can see this. She utters a few whispers of sweet nothings into Artoria’s ear until,

“Give me your cum daddy.” She groans loudly muffling it in Morgan’s neck that sends tingles and vibrations up the woman’s neck. She feels the warm cum shoot inside her and offsets her own orgasm. Her nails cling to the blazer as she buries her face in Artoria’s neck.

They wait out their highs before making themselves look like they didn’t just have sex in the bathroom of a nightclub. Morgan’s legs feel wobbly as she tries to stand but luckily Artoria is there to hold her up. 

“Sorry was I too rough?” She asked concerned.

“Maybe a little but I loved it.” Her words reassure her and she smiles proudly she’s able to make her wife feel good.

They walk out together with their arms around each other mostly to support Morgan as she walks. As they walked to get a seat Morgan sees the same man from earlier with an awed face, she smirks at him and teasingly pouts her lips.

They enjoy the rest of the night without issue.

_**THE END.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
